The Second Born
by Chris813
Summary: Twins are considered a blessing in a normal family but in a royal family its a curse. The first born is always the heir, so what happens to the second born? AkuRoku. WARNING! There will be some noncon the later chapters.
1. Prologue

HAPPY BELATED AKUROKU DAY! I started this story a long time ago and felt like publishing the prologue to see what people think. I've been so busy for the past few months that I haven't gotten anything done and I feel HORRIBLE! But I will start again, beginning with this story.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Final Fantasy characters that will be seen in this story. I only own the plot.

**WARNING!** This story will be VERY dark. It will contain yaoi, both willing and unwilling. (Meaning there will be some rape and molestation in it but also the good, consensual kind) If you can't handle it then go read something else. I don't want people flaming me because they didn't read the warnings.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"_WHAT?"_

_The midwife jumped, startled at this outburst from her king. Out of all the reactions she had imagined, this was not one of them. The king wasn't known to be the most caring person but she thought he would be happier to hear the news about his sons._

"_Your majesty," she began, taking a hesitant step forward. "What is the matter? You have two healthy, beautiful baby boys. Twins are a blessing from the gods. They-"_

"_Silence!" The midwife stopped talking and backed away. She had never seen the king so furious before. He was always so calm and collected, even in battle. She just didn't understand why he was so upset._

_The sound of a door opening made her turn around. Two maids exited the birthing room, each smiling down at the small bundles in their arms. They stopped smiling quickly though as they saw the furious king walking towards them. The midwife looked over at the king's advisor pleadingly, hoping he could do something. The man sighed and followed the king._

"_Which one was born first?" the king growled at the maids who clutched the babies to their chests in fear. They both hesitated and looked at each other, causing the king to shout, "I asked you a question!" One of the babies squirmed in the maid's arms and began to cry, soon followed by the other._

"_Your majesty," his advisor said softly. "Calm yourself. This isn't behavior fitting of a king." He put a hand on the king's shoulder, only to have him shrug it off and ignore him._

_One of the maids stepped forward slowly, pulling back the blanket to show her crying baby. It was swinging its little arms around, upset so the king acted on an impulse and reached out to him. One of the tiny swinging hands latched onto one of his fingers and as he watched, the baby calmed down. Two big blue eyes blinked up at him and his heart melted at the sight. He even smiled as he saw the small curls of blonde hair, so like his own, on top of the baby's head._

"_This is your first born," the maid said, relaxing slightly as she saw the king smile. The king stayed like that for a second longer before he frowned and turned towards his advisor. The maids and the midwife watched them walk down the hall, whispering heatedly. The second born was still crying uncontrollably as the maids tried to console him. The midwife took him in her arms to quiet him just as the king and advisor came back._

"_I will be taking the second born," the advisor said, holding out his arms. The midwife took one look at his mournful face and took a step back, hugging the crying baby to her._

"_What are you going to do with him?" she asked, accusingly. She looked over at the king to see that he had taken his first-born in his arms and was wrapped up in him._

"_Your name will be Ventus," the king said with a smile. The midwife snapped back to attention as the advisor stepped forward to take the baby._

"_Don't you dare!" At this, the king's head snapped up and he glared at the midwife._

"_You will give him the second born now or I will have you hanged for treason," he growled furiously. The midwife froze, letting the words sink in. She couldn't save this child. She had 3 of her own at home, counting on her. Her heart broke as she let the advisor take the child out of her arms and walk away. The child had never done anything wrong, he had only been born into the world a little too late._

"_Good," the king said once the advisor had left. "Now you will go in and tell the queen that there was a complication and one of her sons didn't make it." The midwife didn't move, still staring off after the advisor. The king growled. "NOW." Blinking back tears, she turned and slowly made her way back into the birthing room._

_Turning back to his first born, the king smiled and rocked him back and forth. His heart saddened a moment later as he heard his queen's distress at the loss of her son but he knew it was for the best. Twins were a blessing in a normal family, but in a royal family it was a curse. If they were both kept, it would cause complications and so the king felt justified in his actions. He sighed, walking towards the birthing room to console the mother. With a beautiful baby boy like Ventus, he thought, she had no reason to mourn for long._

_Meanwhile, the advisor had snuck out of the castle, unseen, just as his king had ordered him. He felt sick at the thought of what he had to do but he had no choice. He would do anything for his king and childhood friend, even if it meant abandoning his second born in the middle of the forest. Pulling his cape close to him, he rode as far away from the castle as he could. His orders were clear. 'Take him as far away as you can and abandon him were no one will find him.'_

_He rode for hours, knowing it was well into the night before he stopped. Dismounting his horse, the advisor looked down at the little prince. He had stopped crying some time ago and finally fallen asleep during the ride. Watching that peaceful face as he slept, the advisor felt a pain in his chest as he thought of leaving him here for the wolves to find._

"_You there! What are you doing in this forest so late?" The advisor jumped, looking up to see a man on a horse just a few feet away. He had been so wrapped up in the baby that he hadn't even heard him approach. The bundle in his arms woke up at the yell and began crying again. The man, obviously a hunter by his clothes and weapons, got down off his horse and approached._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had a sleeper there," he said sadly, looking at the baby. The advisor stayed silent, trying to calm the baby down without success. "Here, let me try." Without waiting for an answer, the hunter took him in his arms and rocked him gently, speaking soothingly. It didn't take long for the little prince to fall asleep again. The hunter gave a sad smile and looked on as he slept._

"_He's beautiful," he whispered softly. His voice caught as he continued on. "My... my wife and I were supposed to have a son. A few weeks ago." The hunter reached down and brushed off a leaf that had landed carefully on top of the baby's blonde curls. "He was stillborn though... and the midwife said my wife can't have anymore children. It broke her heart. She has been sick with grief since then." The advisor watched the hunter carefully._

"_Looks like she wasn't the only one heartbroken," he said, thoughtfully. The hunter looked miserable as he watched the baby in his arms._

"_Yeah, I guess so," he said with a sigh. Looking up, he held the baby out to the advisor. "Here, you should get him back to his mother." He was confused when the advisor shook his head._

"_That baby isn't mine," he said, thinking quickly. He couldn't very well tell him who the baby was or what he was ordered to with it. He had to think of something quick. "I... I found him nearby. He had been abandoned in the forest." The advisor thought it was best to stick close to the truth. The baby was going to be abandoned in the forest after all. "I was going to see if I could find a home for him in a nearby town or something and then you came along. I'm sure you will be a wonderful, caring father. He may not be your real son but maybe he can help heal your broken heart as well as that of your wife. You seem to need him just as much as he needs you."_

_The hunter stood there in shock for a moment, trying to process what had just been said. The baby had been... abandoned? And this man wanted him to raise it? At first he felt anger at the thought of anyone discarding this beautiful life like it was a piece of trash. But then he looked down at the sleeping baby and he was filled with joy. This was his son now. And he would take care of him as if he was his real father. He would raise him like his real father should have._

"_Thank you," he whispered, filling his eyes water as he looked back up at the man. "Thank you so much."_

"_There is no need to thank me," the advisor said softly. "I did nothing." The hunter shook his head._

"_No, you did everything. You must be a messenger sent from God to bring him to me."_

"_I'm not sure I would go that far," the advisor muttered, feeling guilt rise up in him. If anyone had been God sent then it would be the hunter. If not for him, the baby would probably be abandoned in the middle of the forest right without a hope in the world. "I-I really must be going now. It's late and I have to get to the capitol by morning."_

"_What is your name?" the hunter asked suddenly. "I must know your name before you go." The advisor froze, as he was about to mount his horse. His name? He couldn't give that! Searching blindly through his mind, he said something random before continuing to mount._

"_Roxas," he said, pulling himself onto the horse. "My name is Roxas. And now I really must go, but good luck. It was wonderful to meet you." The hunter smiled._

"_It was wonderful to meet you too, Roxas. My name is Zack, by the way." He waved as 'Roxas' rode away from him and then turned to his own horse with a smile and looked down on his little bundle of joy. "Roxas, huh? How do you like that name, little buddy? I don't know about you, but I like it! Unless you want to be little Zack jr!" He laughed softly, careful not to wake little Roxas up. "I don't think Aerith would like that very much. Besides, I don't think 'Zack' is a good name for a blonde. So Roxas it is!"_

_He carefully climbed onto his horse and turned it around, heading home. He couldn't wait to see Aerith and tell her the good news! He knew it wouldn't be easy but he felt like part of his heart was already mending and he knew soon hers would as well._

_

* * *

_It makes me cry... it really does T_T

Well I hope you liked it so far. I won't be updating very often because I'm a busy person and I'm going to try to update my other story first because it's been sooooo long. :(

But please review! Tell me if you have any ideas. I already know how I want the story to go but if you have a really good idea I might bring it in and dedicate a chapter to you! And I answer all reviews in the next chapter I post. SO tell me what you think! ^_^ btw if you can guess who the king, his advisor, or the queen is then I will dedicate a chapter to you!

**EDIT **Ok I guess it's going to be really hard so I'll give you guys a hint: they are all final fantasy characters! I'm sorry to my first reviewer who didn't get the hint before you guessed! You may guess again if you want to!


	2. Chapter 1

Ok! So I had this chapter written and it was VERY short but I wanted to just post it anyway. Don't expect all updates to be so quick though!

Thanks to **Red eyes black phoenix** and **t** for reviewing! To red eyes: sorry I didn't give you the hint before so you can guess again if you want! And thanks for being my first reviewer! To t: I love Zack too :) he is one of my favorite FF characters EVER!

Btw I said I'd dedicate chapters to people who guessed who the king, queen, or advisor is but I didn't really give a hint so I'll give you one now. They are all final fantasy characters! The king and queen are from the same game but the advisor isn't. Their identities won't be coming out for a few chapters so feel free to guess until then! ^_^

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters in this story. I only own the plot.

**WARNING! **This story will be VERY dark. It will contain yaoi, both willing and unwilling. (Meaning there will be some rape and molestation in it but also the good, consensual kind) If you can't handle it then go read something else. I don't want people flaming me because they didn't read the warnings.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Happy birthday, Roxas!"

The newly 8-year-old Roxas barely had time to turn around before his 3 best friends, Hayner, Pence, and Olette tackled him to the ground. Groaning, he tried to push them off, complaining that they were too heavy and that it was too hot for this kind of stuff.

"Come on, it's summer! Give me some space, I'm hot!" The trio laughed and got off of him. Hayner gave him a hand up before giving him a few birthday punches while the others looked on. "Ow! Geez, Hayner, ease up!"

"Nope! 7, 8, and one more for good luck!" He made sure the last one was really hard, leaving Roxas to rub his arm with a frown.

"You better hope that doesn't bruise or you'll be getting worse on your birthday," he warned but Hayner just smirked and shrugged.

"And a pinch to grow an inch!" Olette said, suddenly coming out of nowhere and pinching Roxas on his good arm. She giggled at his loud yell and said, "You know you need it Roxas."

"Ha, ha, ha, you're so funny," he said, sarcastically.

"Hey, Roxas," Pence said in a strange voice. Roxas turned to him to see that he wasn't paying any attention to them. He was looking at something across the street from them. "That guy over there is staring at you." Roxas looked over and saw that Pence was telling the truth. There really was a man across the street staring at him. He looked surprised to see him for some reason and a minute later he was walking up to them.

"Ventus?" The man said, addressing Roxas. Roxas frowned in confusion and took a step back to look at the man. He was tall and dressed nicely, like a nobleman, with long silver hair and strange amber colored eyes. Nobleman meant rich snobs to Roxas but his parents told him that he had to be nice if he ever met one so that's what he did.

"Sorry, sir, but I think you have the wrong person. My name is Roxas," he said, politely. The man smiled down at him and Roxas felt a shiver run down his spine. He did not like this man at all.

"Well Roxas, my name is Lord Xemnas," he said, never once taking his eyes off of the boy. "It's very nice to meet you." Roxas then got an elbow in the ribs and winced, silently promising to get Hayner back later for that.

"It's nice to meet you too, Lord Xemnas," he said in a voice that sounded less than enthusiastic. "And these are my friends, Hayner, Pence, and Olette." The nobleman's eyes flickered over them for only a second before turned back to Roxas.

"It's very nice to meet you, Lord Xemnas," Olette said and the others nodded and made agreeing noises. They seemed excited about meeting the Lord but Roxas still couldn't help but feel that he was a bad man.

"Roxas, how old are you?" Xemnas asked, seemingly ignoring the other 3. They didn't seem to notice at all and smiled brightly.

"It's his birthday today! He's turning 8!" Olette said happily. Xemnas shot her an annoyed look before turning back to Roxas.

"Only 8 years old? I thought you were a little older!" he said, obviously trying to get on Roxas' good side. But, again, it seemed as if he was the only one to notice that the man was acting.

"That shrimp? Yeah right, if anything, he looks younger than 8!" Hayner joked. Roxas turned and shoved him as the others laughed. Even Xemnas let out a little chuckle, only it made a chill run down Roxas' spine.

"Well, Roxas, it was a pleasure. Have a very good birthday. I hope you enjoy it. Maybe I will see you again sometime soon." And with that the man was gone just as quickly as he had come. The 4 of them watched as he jumped into his carriage and it sped off down the road.

"Wow, a lord! We got to meet a lord!" Olette was jumping up and down excitedly. Hayner and Pence laughed and they started walking away. It was only after they had walked a short distance that they realized that Roxas wasn't following them.

"Hey, birthday boy! You comin' or what?" Hayner yelled back. Roxas turned to them and they happened to catch a glimpse of the disturbed look on his face before he wiped it off and called back, "Yeah, I'm coming!"

They dismissed it as nothing and waited until Roxas caught up with them before they kept walking. None of them saw Roxas glance back a few times, looking the way the carriage had disappeared before following them on their way.

* * *

I'm not too happy with this chapter and it's the shortest chapter I've ever written as well... hmm... well I already have the 2nd chapter half written and it's longer than this!

Please review! I answer all reviews in the next chapter I publish! I like to hear what the readers have to say, even if it's just 'I like it' or 'I don't like it' though I would like reasons for both or at least the ones who don't like it ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

YAY! NEW CHAPTER! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **Timeless Moment**! You are the only person who has guessed and guessed right! ^_^ I'm so excited! Others can still guess but no peeking at TM's review! For those who don't know what I'm talking about, I said that I would dedicate a chapter to anyone who could guess who the king, queen, and advisor are before they are revealed in the story! The hint was: they are all Final Fantasy characters and the king and queen and in the same game but the advisor is from a different one.

Thanks to **Timeless Moment**, **chicagoxpillowz**, **NormaJean Beausoleil**, **Red eyes black phoenix**, **ILIKETHEWORDPIE**, and **blood as soft as silk** for reviewing! And thanks to all the people who faved and alerted this story! ^_^ so many! YAY!

**TM**- yeah I'm excited about the whole fairy tale plot thing. Though it's going to be a pretty dark story so it's not like disney fairy tale stuff... **chicago**- it's ok, I like both long and short reviews! And thanks! I hope it will still be easy to follow. I had trouble with this chapter so I don't really know how it is. I just want to get to the good stuff quicker. **NJ B**- YAY! MORE OM NOM NOM COOKIES! Thanks! I have a bunch of twists to put in but I need to get to them first... I haven't even gotten to introducing Axel yet... that's not going to happen for a few chapter, I think. **Red eyes**- yeah it's creepy and it will get even creepier later in the story. But nope, it's not Sephy! Though I do love him... He will be making an appearance in this story somewhere. **PIE**- Thanks! and yeah Mansex is sooooo evil... You'll hate him even more in the next few chapters. I haven't decided what exactly is going to happen to him yet but I have a few ideas. You'll see *evil smile* It's gonna be gooooood. **blood**- Thanks! I love reviews so review again! And if there is anything you like or don't like, just say so! ^_^ YAY!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Final Fantasy characters that will be seen in this story. I only own the plot.

**WARNING!** This story will be VERY dark. It will contain yaoi, both willing and unwilling. (Meaning there will be some rape and molestation in it but also the good, consensual kind) If you can't handle it then go read something else. I don't want people flaming me because they didn't read the warnings.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A week after his birthday, Roxas was lying on his bed, exhausted from his work in the stables that day. He was watching the sunset from his window when he heard the carriage pull up. He frowned, trying to decide whether it was worth it to get up to see it or if he should just stay where he was. In the end curiosity got the better of him and he pulled himself up, groaning, to look out the window.

Leaning on the windowsill of his second floor window, Roxas looked down to the front of his house to see his mother and father greeting a familiar silver-haired nobleman. He ducked quickly as he saw the Lord glance his way, only peaking out again when he heard his parents invite him inside. He watched as Xemnas turned and said something to the man standing behind him, obviously a servant, before he followed the couple inside. The servant quickly walked back to the carriage and said something to the driver, which made him relax.

Seeing that the 2 men where prepared to wait a while, Roxas turned away from the window and walked to his door. He opened it as quietly as possible, sneaking over to the stairs where he could hear the voices coming from the first floor. He couldn't really hear what was being said so he carefully made his way down a few stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible. About halfway down the voices became clear.

"Honey, I don't know if this is a good idea," he heard his mother's voice say softly. "Oh! It's not that I'm ungrateful, Lord Xemnas! Really! I just think Roxas is too young. And we didn't think it was an option so we never talked to him about it! I don't want us to suddenly spring something like this on him. He'd be so upset." Roxas frowned. He didn't understand what his mother was so worked up about.

"I understand, Mrs. Fair," Xemnas said, kindly. Roxas rolled his eyes at that. Why was it that no one else thought he was faking? "It doesn't have to happen right now. The offer will stay open for the next few years. I will even come around every now and then to spend time with him. He seems like a bright boy which is why he caught my eye and I couldn't forgive myself if I did not at least extend the offer. My visits might make him more comfortable around me and make it easier on him if you do decide to accept."

"Wow." Roxas could hear the amazement in his father's voice. The lord's speech had made him uneasy and he cringed when he heard that he would be spending some 'quality time' with him. He shook it off and listened close as his father started speaking again. "I'm surprised that you would go so far for a young boy from a poor household like ours. It's not everyday that a noble invites a poor hunter's boy to be a page. He would get a better education than we would be able to give him. There are just a few things that make me hesitate. I agree with my wife, it is too soon and we must talk to him about it. Also, I'm a little distraught at the thought of him being so far away. He is still so young. I expected him to live at home for many more years."

Roxas paled, being frozen on the stairs. A... page? Living away from home? He wasn't sure what it all was but he didn't like what he was hearing. He didn't want to leave home. Especially not with Lord Xemnas.

Roxas quietly made his way back up the stairs and to his room, not wanting to hear anymore. He couldn't believe his parents where even considering letting that man take him! Why is it that no one else saw him for what he really was? A fake and a liar.

He laid down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling lost in thought. It was fully dark by the time he heard Xemnas leave. Still, he didn't stop staring. Not long after that, his mother called him down for dinner. He ignored her, rolling onto his stomach and pulling his blanket over his head. He ignored her when she called a second time, hoping that she would get the picture and leave him alone but a few minutes later there was a soft knock on his door.

"Roxas?" she called quietly before opening the door. "Sweetie? Did you fall asleep?" He felt the guilt well up in him at ignoring her when she used that sweet and caring tone. It made him pull the blanket tighter to him as if could make him disappear. He knew that she hadn't meant to hurt him but, with all the pain and the guilt, he wanted to curl up and die.

"Oh, honey, are you ok?" she said worriedly and he felt the bed dip as she sat down on the edge. It was then that he realized that he was crying. He was sobbing softly but loud enough that Aerith could hear. "What's wrong?" She rubbed his back soothingly.

He thought about ignoring her some more at that moment but the guilt just made him cry harder.

"I'm not going anywhere with that creepy old man," he said softly. He tried to stop the tears but they kept on coming. He heard his mother sigh softly before she laid a hand on his back, comfortingly.

"Roxas, could you please come out so that I can talk to you?" she said gently, her hand rubbing circles on his back soothingly. He hesitated at first but a few minutes later he calmed down enough to emerge from his cocoon. "Now I don't know exactly what you overheard but you need to understand, we're not going to force this on you. Lord Xemnas was just kind enough—"

"Kind? He's a creepy old man!" Roxas yelled, finally looking up at his mother. "And I don't care what this 'page' business is, I'm not going anywhere with that freak!"

"Roxas!" Aerith frowned. "I know I didn't raise you to talk about people like that! You barely know the man! He seems like a kind gentleman to me. Not many lords would go around offering someone of our status to become a page in their household."

Roxas bit his tongue to keep himself from saying anything else because he knew she wouldn't listen. It would only get him into more trouble. He just didn't understand why no one else saw what he did.

"Aerith, can you give us a moment?" They both looked up to see Zack in the doorway, a slight frown on his face. Roxas looked down at his lap, knowing that it was back when his dad frowned. He almost never did.

"Sure, honey. I'll go set the table," Aerith said, standing up to leave. She paused next to Zack to give him a peck on the cheek before heading downstairs, leaving the 2 alone in the room.

"Now," Zack said, closing the door and walking over to his son. "I know this has to be shocking and upsetting for you but that is no reason for your behavior. No matter how upset you are, you need to remember to be polite and respectful. Especially when it comes to nobles. You don't know what could happen if you piss one of them off." He stopped and watched his son who was still staring at him lap. He sighed and ruffled the boy's hair, something he knew would get Roxas to finally look at him.

"Hey!" Roxas yelled, knocking the offending hand away from his hair. Zack chuckled, happy to see his son's eyes looking up. "What was that for?"

"Just making sure I had your undivided attention," he said, standing up. "Now stop being a worry wart and get yourself down stairs before I eat all your food!" And with that, Zack rushed out of the room and down the stair.

"Noooo! My food!" Roxas, suddenly getting his appetite back, raced out after his father, knowing full well that he meant his threat. Aerith smiled as the 2 came racing into the kitchen, hoping that that was the worst of it but she had no idea what would happen the next time Xemnas came to visit.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Just you wait, this is going to get DARK AND CRAZY! This chapter wasn't that good because I really just wanted to get it out of the way but I'll make the next few better. And I'm sorry to say that Axel will still not be in it for a few more chapters :( ...Unless I add in a special chapter just for him so that I can show you who he is... I'm excited about it. I think I might do that. So Axel may or may not be in the next chapter! XD That also means that I may be revealing the king, queen, and advisor in the next chapter too so if you want to guess who they are and get a chapter dedicated to you then you must do it before I post the next chapter! ^_^

Please review! I love reviews!


	4. Chapter 3

HELLO ALL! It's been soooooo long, I know, but I'm finally back and updating! XD I even updated my other story Second Chance! I know, both of my stories have the word Second in them lol sillies... well thanks to those who reviewed and faved and alerted! And if you are still with me even though I haven't updated in forever, I love you! Now on to the story!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Final Fantasy characters that will be seen in this story. I only own the plot.

**WARNING!** This story will be VERY dark. It will contain yaoi, both willing and unwilling. (Meaning there will be some rape and molestation in it but also the good, consensual kind) If you can't handle it then go read something else. I don't want people flaming me because they didn't read the warnings.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Roxas groaned as he heard the sound of a carriage pulling up outside. It had been a month since Xemnas' first visit and he had been true to his word. He had been coming to visit twice a week, chatting with his parents, staying for dinner, and even trying to talk to Roxas. Though he wanted to avoid the man as much as possible, he had been forced into a few very short, awkward conversations that usually ended with Roxas excusing himself to go to his room.

"Roxas! Come down and greet Lord Xemnas, would you?" He sat up with a sigh and headed down the stairs where his mother was waiting. He stopped halfway down the stairs when he saw that his mother was holding a basket in her hand. "Now I know you won't like this but I'm begging you! Please be polite to Lord Xemnas! I'll be back in about an hour. Pence is still sick and I promised his mother that I would run a few errands for her while she took care of him. Your father should be back from his trip tonight so make sure everything is ready in the stables for his return or you'll be in big trouble later."

Roxas' eyes widened and he froze, realizing that he was going to be left alone with Xemnas. Just then there was a knock on the door that broke him out of his daze and made him race to stop his mother from answering it.

"Wait!" he said, grabbing onto her arm in a panic. "Don't leave!" Aerith sighed and turned around to hug her son.

"It will be okay," she said, chuckling. "I'll be back before you know it. And it's not like you'll be alone. Lord Xemnas will keep you company." Roxas shivered, making her frown and pull away. "Roxas, he really isn't that bad. You just need to let go of your prejudice and get to know him." She shook her head as he turned his pleading blue eyes up at her, trying to make her crack. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead as another knock was heard on the door. "I love you. I'll be back soon."

Roxas watched as she turned around and opened the door, inviting the silver haired man inside. He didn't pay much attention to their conversation and before he knew it, it was just Xemnas and him, alone in the house. He glanced up at the man and almost turned and ran at the predatory glint in his eyes.

"Well, Roxas, this is a first," Xemnas said, stepping closer to the boy. Roxas just barely resisted the urge to take a step back and keep the distance between them. He knew that he had to try his best not to offend the Lord for the sake of his family. "I've never had you all to myself before."

The boy didn't say anything, just nodded once and kept a close watch on the man in front of him. Xemnas noticed this and stopped his advance, not wanting the boy to run away from him.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" he asked, studying the distrusting eyes that watched him like a hawk. "Would you mind explaining what I did to earn your hatred?" Roxas frowned, not having expected this question.

"You're always looking at me funny. And your kindness is just an act. You have so many people fooled, but I won't fall for it!" Roxas clamped a hand over his mouth and groaned. He was supposed to be polite and what does he do? He insults the man.

Xemnas paused for a moment before he burst out laughing. Not having expected that reaction either, Roxas took a quick step back and kept watching the man.

"You are really something, Roxas." He shook his head and motioned for the boy to follow as he made his way into the next room, taking a seat at the table. He pointed at the seat across from him and Roxas hesitated before sitting in it. "Roxas, I have an idea. When the 2 of us are alone, I see no point in keeping up pretences. So I'll stop my act and you'll stop forcing yourself to be polite to me, okay?" The boy looked skeptical.

"You won't get angry at me if I insult you again?" Xemnas just smiled and nodded. "Good. Now stop coming around here. I'm not going to be a page in your household! You're a creepy old man and I don't think you're doing this out of the _kindness_ of your heart." The man's smile faded and turned into a fake pitying look.

"You poor boy. You seem to think that you actually have a choice in the matter." Roxas froze as Xemnas stood, walked around the table and put both of his hands on the boy's shoulders. "You see, Roxas, I have the power to do whatever I want to your family. Your father goes on hunting trips in the forest, doesn't he? You wouldn't want him to have an accident. Now that would be terrible!" Xemnas paused and smirked down at the boy as he turned to look at him in horror. "He sells his game to the butcher in town to make money to support you. It would also be horrible if someone else started selling his game to him for less. Then the butcher wouldn't buy from your father and you wouldn't have much money to live on. I'm sure your mother isn't making much with that little flower business she runs out of her own home. And then if your mother—"

"No!" Roxas yelled, jumping up and away from Xemnas. "No more! Please! I don't want anything to happen to them." Xemnas' smirk disappeared and he started walking towards Roxas, who started to back away until he hit a wall. He watched as the man leaned down towards him now that he had him trapped, putting his hands on the wall on either side of his head.

"Then you will listen to whatever I say and become a page in my household," he said softly. He looked into the frightened eyes of the boy in front of him and knew he had won when he saw the resignation in his eyes.

"Fine," Roxas mumbled, looking down. "Just... just don't do anything to my family." Xemnas let his hands drop and took a step back.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything. In fact, I'll even help them if they need it." He smirked and walked back over to the table, sitting down in his chair again. "Now when your mother gets back, we can begin talking about how soon I can have you."

"No!" Xemnas looked up sharply, frowning at him.

"What was that? 'No'? I thought we had come to an understanding, Roxas." He stood up again, advancing towards Roxas quickly.

"Wait, I'm sorry!" Roxas cowered, almost expecting Xemnas to hit him from the look on his face. "It's just that... my parents know I hate you. They'll think it's suspicious if I suddenly want to go with you. A-and it's too soon! They said that they wanted me to live at home for a few years longer! And I won't go quietly if you try to make me go sooner!" Xemnas stopped his approach and looked thoughtful.

"How long do you plan to make me wait?" he asked after a moment. Roxas shifted nervously, wishing that he would sit down again.

"I... I don't want to leave home until I'm 13." At that, Xemnas burst out laughing and sat down again.

"You think I will wait 5 years? I don't think so, Roxas. How about after your 10th birthday?" Roxas frowned, shaking his head.

"12, at least!"

"I will not wait 4 years! I'll give you until your 11th birthday then! No more!" His tone clearly stated that there was no more room for discussion. Roxas hated that he had had to haggle for his own freedom with his birthdays. Now he only had 3 left before he was taken away. "Well now that that is settled, I have things to attend to at home. Goodbye, Roxas. I'll be seeing you again soon." And with that, Xemnas was out the door and Roxas was left alone to think about everything that had just happened. He slid down against the wall he was leaning on until he felt the floor under him and kept thinking the same thing over and over.

_Why me?_

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! Drama drama drama... btw I'm soooo excited for the next chapter! I'm introducing lots of new characters! YAY! It's going to be a long chapter though so it might take me a while to get it out but not as long as it took me to get this short one out because that was a different story.

Please review and tell me what you think XD I needs some feedback!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey! New update! ^_^ I meant to update last week but I had a problem with the beginning of this chapter and had to rewrite it. And this chapter was going to be longer but I decided to just publish this part now and put the rest of the introductions in the next chapter.

And this chapter is dedicated to **Sorasque** for guessing who the King, Queen, and Advisor are! And now there is no more guessing as they will be introduced in this chapter! And thanks to all who reviewed, faved, and alerted! Now I'm just going to write a few responses to a few of the reviews:

_Hallucinating Skys_: Your reviews made me smile :) Sorry Sephiroth isn't the king... at least not the one that rules over this country lol. And I do love Zack as a dad. He is so awesome. And you'll see what happens to Roxas when he becomes a page in a few more chapters.

_NormaJean Beausoleil__: _I think I replied to your review in a message but I'm not sure so... Roxas and Xemnas aren't in the chapter but AXEL IS! XD Zexion and Demyx will probably make an appearance but not until later chapters. And you read my mind about Terra and Aqua O_o Though Terra isn't a courtier.

_SorRokuAku-Rox_: HERE IS MORE! XD

_Harmonic Sniper_: What Xemnas has planned for Roxas won't come to light for another few chapters at least. But it's evil. And Axel is in this chapter! XD

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Final Fantasy characters that will be seen in this story. I only own the plot.

**WARNING!** This story will be VERY dark. It will contain yaoi, both willing and unwilling. (Meaning there will be some rape and molestation in it but also the good, consensual kind) If you can't handle it then go read something else. I don't want people flaming me because they didn't read the warnings.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"_Only 3 years left," he whispered, burying his face into his pillow. "I don't want to go away! I want to stay here! No! No! NO!"_

"NO!" Ventus shot up from his sleep, screaming as tears ran down his face. "I want to stay! I want to stay!"

"Ventus?" There was a soft knock on the door before it opened and a tall woman with long dark brown hair walked into the room. At the sight of Ventus crying she rushed over to the bed and immediately took him into her arms. "Ventus, honey, what's wrong?" For a few minutes, he said nothing. He just buried his head into her shoulder and let it all out.

"He... he was so sad. He kept saying 'only 3 years left' and 'I don't want to go, I want to stay!'"

"The boy in your dreams? The one that looks like you?" He nodded and looked up into his mother's worried face. "Did he say anything else? Like why he only has 3 years left?"

"No," he said, wiping his eyes as his tears began to subside. "Why do I have these dreams, mother? You always ask about them and then tell me to keep them a secret from father. Why? Why do I feel his pain like it's my own?" The queen hesitated for a moment, looking torn, and then there was a knock on the door.

"We'll talk about this another time, when you're old enough. Just promise me you won't tell your father," she whispered, making sure he nodded before she stood up and turned to the door. "Come in." The door opened to reveal a young maid, who bowed low and stepped into the room.

"The King requests that your majesties make your way to the great hall. Lord Shinra and his party should be arriving soon."

"Thank you. We will be along shortly," she said, dismissing the maid. The mother and son watched as she left before they turned to each other again. "Let's get going. Your father will be upset with us if the guests arrive before we do."

"You mean he'd be upset at you," Ventus said, chuckling. Tifa smiled and shook her head, knowing that what her son said was true. In the king's eyes, Ventus could do no wrong. He was perfect in every way and if something involving him went wrong then it must be someone else's fault.

"Oh, hush. Now let's get going."

_-L-_

"Leon." A shiver went down the brunette's spine as he heard his name called. Turning around, he held back a grimace when he saw who was there.

"You called, Xemnas?" he said calmly, wishing that the man were more than a foot away from him. Something about this man always managed to unsettle him, no matter how man years he had known him.

"As advisor and closest friend to the king, he confides in you about everything, does he not?" Xemnas asked, seeming annoyed at something. Leon stiffened and watched him warily.

"Cloud does confide in me often but I do not share these things with anyone unless given permission or if it is absolutely necessary," he replied, seriously. Xemnas resisted the urge to roll his eyes and decided it was just best to get the point.

"I just want to know what I have done to incur his anger. The other day we were speaking about the impending visit of the nobles from Jenova and everything was fine but then today he suddenly told me to stay clear of the great hall and that he didn't want me there to greet them anymore. He seemed angry with me for some reason. I think I should at least know why!" Leon relaxed with a sigh, shaking his head.

"It's nothing important. Just do as he says and don't ask questions. It has nothing to do with anything you did, just let it go for now," he said, not wanting to say the real reason. The reason being that prince Ventus didn't like him and so influenced his father in such a way that it affected the way he treated Xemnas. The man looked skeptical for a moment but decided to let it slide for now.

"Fine. I'll listen to him without asking questions but if it happens again, I will want know why," he said before turning on his heel and quickly walking away.

"Well someone doesn't look happy." Leon jumped at the voice behind him and turned to see his nephew standing there, a big smile on his face.

"Sora!" He quickly pulled him in for a hug and then took a step back, looking him over. The 9-year-old was wearing his new uniform, excited about starting his first day as a servant to prince Ventus. His mother, Leon's sister, was the head maid who took care of the queen and he had been talking non-stop about how he planned on being just like her. "I see you're all ready to go!"

"Yes, I am! I'll be taking care of Ven just like mom takes care of Tifa!" Leon laughed and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Yes, but remember, when you're working you should address them properly. They are your friends but they are your bosses as well." Sora nodded, trying his best to look serious but failed because of the smile that kept breaking through. Leon laughed again. "Ok then. On your way, I'm sure you have plenty to do."

"Yeah! I'll see you later, Uncle Leon!" He waved enthusiastically and ran off to start his job. Leon smiled at the sight and then turned and started making his way towards the great hall.

_-A-_

"Axel, stand up straight!" The 12-year-old redhead rolled his eyes and did as he was told, not wanting his brother to scold him again.

"I still don't see why I had to come, Reno," he said, following his brother as they were led down a large hallway. Reno looked back at him with a glare before turning back around to see his friend laughing.

"I see what you meant now, Reno," the man said, shaking his head at Axel. They stopped walking in front of a pair of large ornate doors that Axel assumed led into the great hall.

"Sorry, Rufus, I tried to warn you. He would rather be back home, getting into trouble with Prince Riku and his other friends," he said, angrily. Rufus just chuckled and walked over to the younger redhead, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to have pulled you away from your friends for this, Axel, but I was hoping you could just put on a smile here and try to make friends with Prince Ventus while we make friends with his parents. Do you think you could do that for us?" Axel stopped and seemed to think about it for a moment. "This is important. The King loves his son very much, so if he isn't happy, then the King isn't happy."

"Fine," he said, sighing like the decision pained him. "I guess I can keep the kid happy for you guys."

"Thank you, Axel." Rufus smiled and let his arm drop, turning back around and led the way into the great hall.

_-V-_

Ventus frowned and fidgeted nervously as he stood beside his parents and Leon, ready to greet Lord Shinra and his party.

"I thought Aqua was supposed to be here," he whispered to his mother as the doors to the great hall opened. She smiled down at him and shook her head.

"No, you can spend time with your friend later," she whispered back. "Right now you're supposed to try to make friends with Lord Flynn's little brother. He is about your friend Terra's age, I think." Ventus smiled at the mention of his older friend. He had seen him on his way here, all dressed in his new uniform. He was getting ready to train to be in the royal guard. One day, he would probably be to him what Leon is to his father.

"Ok," he said, turning his attention to the 3 people approaching them. He stared at the bright red hair of the Flynn brothers before turning his full attention to the younger of the 2, who was also staring right back. Ventus was surprised to see how tall he was. It made him look older than 12. If he had to guess, he would have said that the redhead was 14.

"Lord Shinra! Welcome to Midgar. It has been a long time since your last visit," the king said, walking forward to meet them. "Lord Flynn! It's nice to see you again." The 2 lords bowed to the king before he turned his attention to Axel, who stood behind them. "And this must be your younger brother that I've heard so much about."

"Yes, your majesty," Reno said, motioning to his brother to come greet the king. He nervously moved forward and bowed. "My younger brother, Axel."

"It is nice to finally meet you," Cloud said, smiling down at the boy. Then he turned to his wife and son as they moved forward. "This is my wife, Tifa, and my son, Ventus. And also my advisor, Leon." They all bowed in greeting and Cloud smiled as he watched the 2 boys look each other over. "I hope the 2 of you can become good friends." Axel looked away from the smiling prince and nodded.

"I hope so too," he said, earning a smile from the king and queen.

"Ventus, why don't you show Axel around the castle?" Tifa suggested, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you could introduce him to a few of your friends."

"Yes, mother." He turned to the rest of the party and bowed before motioning to Axel to follow him. He smiled as he led the way out of the hall before turning on the redhead in excitement. "So what would you like to do, Axel?"

"Well what would you like to do, your highness?" Axel asked, politely. Ventus pouted and shook his head.

"Call me Ventus! Or Ven! My friends call me Ven. And don't be all polite to me just because I'm a prince. You're my guest so what would you like to do?" He crossed his arms and stood there, waiting. Axel couldn't help but think it was cute and let out a little chuckle.

"Ok, ok, Ventus. I won't be so stuffy and polite then." He hesitated and seemed to think for a moment. "Well I'm not too sure what there is to do around here so... how about you introduce me to some friends of yours and we go have some fun?" Axel marveled at how the prince's face lit up at the mention of his friends before his hand was grabbed in a death grip and he was yanked down the hallway.

"Ok, let's go!" Axel didn't understand how such a little boy could be so strong. He was pulled past a number of chuckling servants before he was allowed a moment to get himself balanced again. "Sora!" Then he was dragged off a little further towards a young servant boy with spiky brown hair and eyes just as bright blue as the prince's.

"Hey Ven! I was just looking for you! I'm so excited! I'm starting work today! I'll be just like mom! Who's that?" The bubbly brunette skidded to a halt as his big blue eyes landed on the redhead.

"Sora, this is Axel. Axel, this is Sora." They both bowed in greeting and Ven chuckled. "Axel is from Jenova."

"REALLY? That's so cool!" Sora yelled, startling a maid that was passing by. "What's it like there? Is it like it is here? Is it true that your king has long silver hair all the way down to the floor? And do his sons all have the same silver hair? And—"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down, Sora! One question at a time! You're going to scare him off." Ven laughed at the shocked look on Axel's face. Sora blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Sorry, I'm just really curious. I've never been out of Midgar before," he mumbled, shifting from on foot to the other as he spoke. Axel smiled and gave in to his urge to ruffle the young boys spiky hair, earning a startled squeak from the boy.

"It's ok, I'll try to answer them the best as I can. Now let's see," he paused, trying to remember what Sora had been asking. "I guess it is a bit similar to this place. Maybe a little colder since it's up north. And yes, King Sephiroth has long silver hair. It's not down to the floor but it is fairly long. And yes, the princes have silver hair too. All 4 of them." He watched as Sora's eyes lit up at the information and he just knew that more questions were coming.

* * *

Hmm... I wasn't completely happy with how this chapter came out but... oh well. I'll try to make the next one better. There was just so much I wanted to put in these next 2 chapters. It's hard to put it all in. Eh... well review please! I like to hear some opinions! Good, bad, in the middle? :)


	6. Chapter 5

New chapter! It's really short but that's because it's just a few little bits of stuff I wanted to get out before the time skips and the real stuff begins XD hehehe... I can't wait for the next parts! Thanks to all who reviewed, faved and alerted!

_CommandoMomo_: Yeah... Xemnas has some real bad stuff planned... but it won't all come to light for a little while. And some of the stuff he ends up doing he didn't plan on doing just yet ^_^ but it's all evil.

_NormaJean Beausoleil_: ... I think you're psychic or something... seriously! This is the second review that I had to read twice because my reaction was "No... it couldn't be! HOW DID YOU KNOW?" And I even changed the scene so that it wasn't as obvious as it was before DX

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Final Fantasy characters that will be seen in this story. I only own the plot.

**WARNING!** This story will be VERY dark. It will contain yaoi, both willing and unwilling. (Meaning there will be some rape and molestation in it but also the good, consensual kind) If you can't handle it then go read something else. I don't want people flaming me because they didn't read the warnings.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"_Axel is pretty cool, but not as cool as Terra. I wonder if they would like each other. I should introduce them tomorrow. I wonder what Aqua thought of Axel today. They seemed friendly but Aqua seemed a little weird. I should ask her tomorrow. Maybe I could..."_

Roxas yawned and sat up, thoughts still buzzing around in his brain. He was so excited, he kept thinking about Axel and Aqua and Terra.

"Roxas?" There was a soft knock on the door that brought him out of his thoughts. The door opened a crack and Zack stuff his head in. "How are you feeling this morning?" At the boy's confused face, he continued, pushing the door open fully. "You went to sleep without any dinner and barely said 2 words to your mother and I since we got back yesterday."

Suddenly the thoughts in his head began to clear and he remembered. He didn't even know any Axel or Aqua or Terra. And then the day before played in his head and his stomach twisted.

"I don't know," he said, trying to push the thoughts away and calm himself down. Zack frowned slightly and walked over to Roxas and sat on the bed next to him.

"Are you coming down with something serious?" he asked, feeling the boy's forehead. Roxas shook his head and let out a shaky breath. "Well I don't think you have a fever. You should at least come down and try to put something in your stomach." Roxas frowned but nodded. "Ok see you downstairs then." He watched his father walk out of the room before he started to get up and follow.

_A few weeks later..._

"Roxas?" The blonde boy turned around to see his friend Olette staring at him with a concerned expression on her face. He sighed and turned back around to look out over the lake as he had been for hours. "Roxas, please tell me what's wrong! You've been doing this for weeks now! Ignoring us and spending all your time moping around like this! Even Hayner is worried, though he won't admit it. We went to the annual fair last week. It wasn't the same without you. Hayner had to enter the tournament with Pence this year. He was so disappointed that you never showed up."

Roxas hung his head but didn't say anything. He could hear the girl's breathing hitch as she spoke. He didn't want to turn around and see her crying. He just wished that she could leave him alone. He already felt horrible about everything. He didn't need to see the hurt faces of his friends as well.

"Why won't you even look at me?" she yelled after a moment.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Olette jumped back at the outburst she hadn't expected. "I don't care about the stupid fair or the stupid tournament! I just want to be left alone..."

"... Fine... if that's what you really want, Roxas. You don't need to worry about us bothering you anymore." And with that, she turned and ran away. Roxas didn't even watch her go, afraid that he might go after her if he did. It would be better this way, he thought. Easier. Or so he thought.

The next day, Hayner found him and punched him in the face before screaming that he never wanted to see his stupid face again. Pence didn't even come by to say anything. Roxas would sometimes see them in town after that, laughing and having fun, but he always ran before they could see him. His parents noticed and tried to talk to him about it, but he would just lie and they would frown and let it go until the next time.

Xemnas came to visit again and again during those weeks and Roxas pretended to warm up to him, earning the approval of his parents and sealing his fate. And every night he went to sleep and dreamed of a life where he lived in a castle and had friends called Sora, Aqua, and Terra.

* * *

Ending was a little blah but oh well... it was a VERY short chapter so I will try to get out more very soon! But hurricane Irene might kind of slow me down a bit... I might have to leave my house for a while... and not have internet and other stuff :( stupid Irene...


End file.
